You and Me
by LadeeBear
Summary: I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. Sonny/Chad, oneshot, songfic.


**I know, I know, I am going to update "7 Things" soon, hopefully, so never fear! I just needed to write a little one-shot because I was listening to my ipod and this song came on today which sparked an idea. Hope you all enjoy and you know the drill – read and review!**

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Lifehouse or their lyrics, which appear in this story. I do not own "Sonny With a Chance" either…darn.**

**Spoilers: Mentions of spoilers included for future episodes of: "Tales From the Prop House," "Sonny in the Kitchen With Dinner," and "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star."**

* * *

You and Me

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

"I'm so happy to be rid of that annoying drama snob soon," Tawni groaned as she settled herself into the worn-in couch in the prop house. Nico and Grady lazily sank into the spots on either side of Tawni, and the three sighed in unison contemplatively.

After a moment's pause, Grady spoke. "But it was kind of cool how he let us ride the forklift."

Nico nodded his head. "Yeah, and he indirectly caused us to have a day of fun in Marshall's office."

The pair looked at Tawni who crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. She could feel their eyes on her and folded under the pressure. "Okay, so it _was _kind of nice to get that bedazzled lipgloss case," she admitted, before adding hastily, "but I still think he's a snob."

The two males nodded their heads and agreed amongst themselves as Sonny skipped in with her usually radiant smile plastered onto her face. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

Nico and Grady opened their mouths, but a sharp jab from Tawni prevented either of them from responding. They glared at the actress, who merely shrugged and said that they were discussing where Zora could be hiding, and shooed Sonny away to find the little girl. Sonny's face contorted in confusion momentarily, but after a few seconds, she shrugged and exited, just as perky as she had entered.

"What in the world did you just jab us for?" Nico yipped.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "I don't want Sonny finding out that Chad's leaving for six months to shoot a movie," she responded. As an afterthought, she added: "Well, at least not from us."

Grady shared a puzzled look with Nico, whilst Tawni flipped through the television stations, trying to find something entertaining to watch. She knew that the boys wouldn't understand her reasoning, but it was simple – she knew that Sonny was a more emotional human being than most, and the news that Chad would no longer be around would be unsettling to her, no matter how much she denied it.

Tawni had taken an interest, which was uncommon for her to do, in observing the pair. She nearly gagged when Sonny ogled at Chad's apologetic gift to her after kicking the cast of _So Random! _out of their prop house. And even though she was having her own pity party in the dressing room, she could distinctly hear Chad's jealousy when he found out that Sonny had kissed another guy. And when Chad had guest-starred…well, it became painstakingly obvious to her that Sonny cared about Chad, and Chad cared about Sonny. If _she_, Tawni Hart, could figure it out, why couldn't they? They were wasting time with bickering and arguing – they could have been together and happy by now.

What stubborn, stubborn people they were, was her thought as she finally found something worthwhile on television to watch.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, _

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

As Sonny trotted down the hallway, peering into various rooms looking for Zora, she wondered why Tawni had acted so strangely a few moments ago. In fact, the brunette was beginning to wonder if there was some big news in the studio that she had missed hearing about. Earlier in the day when she had walked into the commissary, near-mumbled buzzes of gossip had surfaced at tables. She sat down at her own cast's table, and the conversations that had been going on evidently shifted when she sat down, as Tawni feigned interest in Nico and Grady's latest exploits.

Something was going on in the studio, and she was determined to figure out what it was.

As Sonny rounded a corner, chocolate eyes flicking back and forth, scanning for her eleven year-old co-star, she ran straight into another individual. The collision sent Sonny stumbling back, but firm hands grasped at her elbows and she steadied. Looking up, she inwardly groaned. Of all of the people to run into, it had to be…

"Chad," she curtly replied. Her eyebrows furrowed as she noted the carry-on suitcase that was slung over Chad's shoulder. "What's that for?"

The actor smiled his trademark smile and laughed. "Like you don't know," he answered. As he stared down at his companion, he noticed her genuinely puzzled expression. "…wait, you really don't know?"

"Hence me asking you a question, Chad," Sonny sarcastically remarked.

The blonde narrowed his eyes, but didn't let the actress shake his composure. Instead, he confidently said: "For your information, Monroe, I'm flying out to London tomorrow night to start shooting a movie for six months."

_Woah_. The most amazing thing to Sonny upon hearing the news that she would not have to see, hear, or be bothered by Chad Dylan Cooper for the next six months was that the first thing she felt was a weight drop in the pit of her stomach. Outwardly, she must have shown some sort of reaction mirroring her inner thoughts, because Chad smirked in his signature way.

"Aw, you're gonna miss me, aren't you?" he teased.

Regaining her composure quicker than she ever had, the brunette scoffed. "Pft, in your dreams, Cooper. I was just thinking about how peaceful it's going to be around here when you're gone." _Lie._

Chad's eyes narrowed yet again. "Yeah, well, I was just thinking about how nice it'll be to get away from your _random_ness and way-too-bubbly personality." _What a lie_. But Chad Dylan Cooper could never admit that his heart sunk when he realized he'd have to go six months without getting a chance to tease Sonny, or see her in one of her crazy schemes, or listen to her laugh…

Sonny's arms crossed in front of her chest and she sucked in her breath. "Well, fine then. I'll have you know that I can't wait until you get on that plane. London gets to meet the _worst _actor of our generation."

"Fine!" he snapped back.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" Sonny cried as she stormed off in the direction of the prop house, abandoning her search for Zora.

Chad exhaled angrily and watched Sonny's retreating figure. His features softened in remorse and opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. One thing though was certain – Chad Dylan Cooper gets what he wants without caring about the feelings and emotions of others. And he wanted that movie role.

Hoisting the bag higher onto his shoulder, Chad turned and walked toward the studio's exit.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

Tawni knew that Sonny had found out about Chad's departure about two minutes before the brunette had even entered the prop house. She could hear the clunking of heels growing louder and louder. Sprinting to her feet, the blonde trotted for the nearest exit, but was unfortunately too late.

"I need a door to slam!" Sonny bellowed as she stomped into the room. Nico and Grady startled awake from where they had fallen asleep beside Tawni and pointed accusatory fingers at the blonde actress.

"She jabbed us so we wouldn't tell you!"

A sharp glare was what they received from Tawni in exchange. The perky actress sighed and reached out a hesitant hand to rest on Sonny's shoulder. "Look, I didn't want to tell you and be the one to upset you."

"So you thought this would be a better solution?" Sonny exclaimed.

Tawni winced. "Well, when you put it that way…"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette groaned. "I'm going to be in the dressing room until the show tonight. No one bother me, please." The clunk of heels echoed as Sonny exited. With her departure, Nico and Grady shook their heads.

"Sonny is mad at you," Nico observed.

"I would have thought she'd be stoked to see Chad leave," Grady added.

Tawni laughed. "You guys really don't see how much they –"

" – can't stand each other?"

" – love to pick fights?"

" – drive each other insane?"

Tawni cut the boys off before they could interrupt her further. "No," she insisted. "how much they care about each other. Chad would be lost without Sonny, and Sonny's pretty crazy about Chad too, much as she won't admit it."

Nico and Grady paused for a moment and laughed. "Crazy about each other?" Grady echoed. "More like, how _crazy _he drives her."

Tawni's mass of blonde curls shook as her head swung from left to right. "I'm telling you," she insisted, "I know people, and I know Sonny. She definitely likes Chad."

Zora poked a head out from inside of her sarcophagus. "It does seem like a pretty logical conclusion."

Without turning around, Tawni raised her hand and intercepted Zora's air-high five. "Thank you, Zora."

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, _

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Sonny Monroe angrily threw off her shoes as soon as she slammed the door to the apartment she shared with her mother. She had spent a few hours at the studios, but realized that the only topic of discussion that seemed to be circulating the sets was about Chad's departure to London the following day. With every second that ticked by, Sonny had grown more and more irritated, so she had asked Marshall to leave early, claiming she didn't feel well. She ignored the blatant stares from her cast as she left.

Heaving an aggravated sigh, the brunette flopped onto her bed and stared at her ceiling in contemplation. What was it about Chad that always made her feel so…so…angry, and flustered, and annoyed all at the same time? After a good half an hour of lying on her bed, Sonny's anger began to simmer, and a lump the size of London settled in her stomach. The reality began to hit her – Chad was leaving for six months.

"Psh, I don't care if he leaves," she remarked aloud. "Why should I care if he leaves? He's nothing but a pain anyway."

The teenager rolled over onto her side and cradled one of her pillows in her arms. That was a blatant lie. The truth was that Chad Dylan Cooper was annoying. But he was more than just a three-named jerk. He…

Sonny shot up in bed. Chad had always been there for her, when it really counted. He had offered to help her to her feet during the musical chairs battle. He had pretended to be her fan to save her from embarrassment. He had saved her a dance at her own prom after everyone else had left. He had tried to protect her from James Conroy. He had helped her break up Bitterman and Marshall. He had thought he was getting her a real audition for "Fashonita." He had pretty much kicked in her front door just to make sure she was alright. He had given her the most thoughtful and touching gift out of the entire cast. He had _actually_ apologized to her, which for Chad Dylan Cooper was saying a lot.

Sonny felt her cheeks – they were damp and flushed. Why had she given Chad such a hard time? Why had she yelled at him on his last day of work? Chewing on her lip, the brunette realized that the last memory Chad would have of her as he got onto the plane would be how much she hated him.

She scanned the bed and located her phone, but as she picked it up and touched the keypad, she halted. What would she say to him? It would be too awkward to call him, wouldn't it? She resolved to text him something. But what?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad was woken from his nap by the sound of incessant buzzing. He groggily opened his blue eyes and attempted to locate his phone. He had a few missed calls, mainly from the _Falls _cast. He assumed it was to wish him well, but of course, Chad Dylan Cooper didn't need well-wishes – he was spectacular enough without them. Scrolling through his inbox, Chad's heart seemed to stop as he came upon a text message that had been sent an hour earlier.

_From: Sonny_

_Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about today. I didn't want things to end like that. Try not to miss me too much when you're in London. ;) I'll try to do the same. See you when you get home!_

He read the text a few more times, and a smile slowly spread onto his face. She was definitely going to miss him, that was for sure. The CDC Charm had worked, just as it had on dozens of girls before Sonny.

A sigh escaped from Chad before he knew what was happening. Darn it all. He was thinking about her, with her petite frame, soft hair, and contagious smile. Chad wasn't supposed to fall for anyone – _they _fell for him. And yet, for some reason unbeknownst to him, Chad Dylan Cooper had fallen hard for Sonny Monroe. He decided to reply.

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_It's okay, I should've been nicer. I'm sorry. I'll try not to miss you too much, but I'm not making any promises. Be home before you know it. – Chad_

As he closed his phone, Chad couldn't help but think that there was something else he needed to do.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

Sonny read her text message a dozen times, analyzing it from every angle possible. What she concluded was that Chad Dylan Cooper was more confusing than ever. One moment they were screaming at one another, and the next acting as if they were inseparable. There was only so much of the ping-pong relationship that Sonny could take before she crumbled.

Out of sheer exhaustion, the brunette curled back into bed and decided to rest her eyes for a moment. Connie Monroe entered her daughter's room a few hours later to find the teenager sound asleep and snoring with her cell phone buzzing by her foot. The mother scooped the phone into her palm before tucking her only child into bed and tip-toeing out of the room.

The woman looked at Sonny's illuminated screen out of curiosity. _1 missed call from Chad Dylan Cooper_. A smirk tugged at the edge of Connie's lips as she placed the cell phone atop the kitchen counter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny awoke to the enticing scent of bacon drifting in through her open bedroom door. She rubbed her bleary eyes and yawned stiffly. The brunette couldn't help but wonder if the previous day had been a dream. Everything had seemed so unnatural that she was beginning to conclude that she had dreamt it all until she noticed her cell phone laying on her nightstand with a post-it note attached.

_Check your messages. Went to work early. Left bacon in the kitchen for you. Have fun at the concert tonight! Love, Mom._

The brunette ran a hand through her tangled locks and groaned inwardly. Not only had the previous day been a reality, but she had completely forgotten about the concert event scheduled for the evening. Apparently, Mr. Condor had allowed Lifehouse and a few other headlining bands to play on one of the lots. Sonny had promised weeks ago that she would attend with her friends, as well as help promote the event the afternoon of. But after the tumultuous events of the day before, she was less enthusiastic to be assisting.

Nevertheless, Sonny Monroe never backed out on a promise. After a quick shower, the young woman threw some necessities into her purse and headed out the door to promote the concert.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Tawni whined, impatiently tapping her foot as she, Nico, Grady, and Zora stood outside Sonny's apartment building. The three others shot glares at the blonde before turning their direction skyward. A jet flew overhead, passing through thick, rolling clouds. Grady pointed.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is probably on that plane right now, headed to London. We're finally free!"

Zora punched his arm and Grady yelped.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Chad in front of Sonny tonight," the youngest cast member insisted. "_At all_," she added as a threatening afterthought.

Sonny skipped out of the front door to her building in a casual summer dress, and the cast filed into their limo, headed toward the concert.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theoretically, Sonny should have been having a blast. She loved Lifehouse's music, and there were a ton of people packed onto set, dancing and jumping as the band played their third song of the night. Theoretically, the last thing she should have been doing was sitting at a table, staring at the soda stains that had accumulated on its tablecloth. Nico and Grady had attempted to lift her spirits, and she had enjoyed a dance with them.

But she was missing something. Or rather, some_one_.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Sonny looked up to see Tawni standing, sad smile drawn on her face. The charade was up, the façade had been shot, and denial was no longer an option.

"Yes," the brunette admitted.

Tawni beamed. "Well, hallelujah! You finally admitted it."

Sonny's glare was intercepted by Tawni, but the facial features of the former softened and she mumbled: "That doesn't change the fact that he's still gone."

The blonde lifted her shoulder in a shrug. "But it does change things." Tawni let Sonny contemplate the statement and she deserted the table. As Lifehouse began to play their signature slow song "You and Me," Sonny twirled a loose strand of hair around and around her finger.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, _

_I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

All of the people in the room had seemed to pair off into couples and were swaying delicately to the music. Sonny knew that she needed to get out of that room, and pushed back her chair, gathered her belongings, and looked for the nearest exit. She could text Tawni on the way home and tell her what had happened.

But at that moment, Sonny swore her heart stopped.

Walking onto set was a teenager with a tall frame, silky blonde hair that fell perfectly over his forehead, and a pair of sparkly blue eyes.

"Chad?" she choked out to herself.

He saw her and paused in his tracks. And then, she watched him smile the most radiant smile as he picked up speed and nearly jogged to where she was standing, rooted to the floor.

"What the – "

"First thing's first," Chad replied diplomatically. He took Sonny's purse from her hand and set it back onto the table. Then, he wrapped his fingers around hers. "Can we dance?"

Without a word, Sonny agreed, letting Chad lead her to an open spot on the floor, conveniently within distance for them to hear Tawni squeal: "Thank you, God!" Chad smiled and placed his hands gently on Sonny's waist, tugging the brunette close to him. She slid her arms around his neck, still gawking.

"I thought you were in London," she remarked, clearly still dazed and stunned.

Chad lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug. "You know, when I thought about it, I don't really need to get there this week. I could probably wait a week, you know, and just spend some more time at home." His eyes connected with Sonny's and he sighed. "Sonny, look…"

"No," she interrupted. Chad was silenced by her abruptness, and she continued. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. No one deserves that, and it was wrong of me."

The blonde shook his head, still smirking, and brushed a piece of hair from Sonny's face. "Funny little Sonny," he whispered. "I usually hate this sort of thing."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What sort of thing?"

"The sort of cheesy chick-flick ending that I'm about to induce," he replied. Looking directly into her eyes he took a deep breath. "I stayed here to do one thing, and one thing only."

She could feel his breath connecting with hers as she smiled, but asked: "And what's that?"

"This," he answered, closing the distance between them by pulling her into a kiss. She smiled against his lips and let her heart drift along with the ending chorus of Lifehouse's ballad. The pair pulled back for air and both laughed.

Chad let Sonny nestle her head in his shoulder and he kissed her hair, still smiling. Quite abruptly, Sonny moved her head, jostling his shoulder. She stared up at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

A tantalizing smile played on her rosy lips as she wound her fingers in his hair. "So, what was that one thing you stayed here to do again?"

Chad chuckled and lowered his face toward hers. "Well, Miss Monroe, if you've forgotten already, I guess I'll just have to show you again."

She was still smiling as he leaned in.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

* * *

**Whew! There you have it. You know the routine – read and review (and repeat, if you'd like, with other stories of mine!) **


End file.
